


Get It Together

by madamewriterofwrongs



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Minor Swearing, Pining, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft evan buckley, Tumblr Prompt, neck kiss, very briefly, you'll be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: Evan Buckley was in love with Eddie Diaz. Eddie had no idea. Buck was usuallygreathad restraining from touching Eddie. Sometimes, he can't help it. And then his brain short-circuits a little? At least it got results.@hearteyesforbuck wanted a neck kiss and a Buddie get together. So here's a neck kiss and a Buddie get together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 216





	Get It Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts).



There were a few facts that needed to be established right off the bat.

Evan Buckley was a good firefighter. He was selfless and brave and loved to do stupid shit if it meant saving one more person. He was also compared to a golden retriever for a few reasons. Yes, there was the blond hair, but he also had an insane amount of energy that sometimes annoyed his fellow – _older_ – coworkers, not to mention the fact that he wore his heart on his sleeve right next to his firefighter badge.

Evan Buckley was insanely in love with Eddie Diaz. Head over heels, dopey grins and heart eyes in love with the man. Eddie also happened to be his best friend and work partner, and subsequently had no idea how Buck felt about him.

Evan Buckley was perfectly content to be Eddie’s best friend and work partner – he really was. Those were things he was proud to call himself and resisting the urge to touch and _love_ Eddie had become second nature.

Evan Buckley hated when Eddie Diaz did stupid shit to save one more person. That was _his_ job. And it saved Buck the torture of having to stand on the sidelines and watch the man he loved scale a burning building to check on a potential victim trapped on the third floor.

\--

Bobby had declared the building unstable. Everyone was ordered to get out (“including you, Buck” – which seemed a little unfair) and so far, every one of the team had emerged from the smoke and flames. Except for Eddie.

Buck didn’t want to say he was worried, Eddie was good at his job, but Buck was perhaps concerned? Anxious? Apprehensive? Nervous?

Definitely not worried.

When a black and yellow jacket appeared out of the third story window holding a young girl who was curled tightly to his chest, the worry fell away. The stairs were blocked, Buck knew that, the only way out was straight down.

Under normal circumstances, he might have found some enjoyment in watching Eddie climb down the lattice with a child in one arm. It was very heroic and did things to his stomach. But before they could reach the ground, an explosion inside the house, caught the ivy around the makeshift ladder and sent Eddie and the girl flying.

Buck was running in their direction before they hit the ground. He arrived in time to help the girl to her feet and lead her into Hen’s waiting arms for inspection. She was safe – terrified out of her mind – but safe and seemingly unharmed.

All that was left was the man slowly clambering to his feet.

“Eddie thank god you’re okay.” Buck threw his arms around his partner in relief, his face tucking in to the crook of his neck to inhale the smell of smoke; to remind him that Eddie was alive. Eddie hugged him back, a little tighter than was strictly professional but Buck wasn’t about to complain. Not if he had the excuse to touch.

He pressed his lips to the space of exposed skin above the collar of Eddie’s jacket, contentment letting him swing in their embrace. He loved that he could do this, fall into Eddie and be loved.

Buck pulled away with jerk, a surprised gasp escaping his lips before he could stop it. _Stupid_! He’d let himself get caught up in the moment and forgotten that he wasn’t allowed to do that. Any of that.

“Sorry, sorry.” He apologized quickly, his arms snapping to his sides.

Which, of course, only made Eddie suspicious and worried. “What are you sorry for?”

Where to begin? Buck wanted to laugh at how royally he’d screwed up. But Eddie hadn’t noticed. So he was safe for now. Best to forget it. “Nothing. Never mind.”

“No, Buck, what happened? Tell me.” Damn Eddie for being so… Eddie. So kind and caring and sweet and beautiful.

This wasn’t helping.

He had to say something, didn’t he? So he promised “later” really hoping Eddie would forget all about it by the time ‘later’ came.

He didn’t. Of course he didn’t. No, Eddie saved ‘later’ for when they were at Buck’s apartment at the end of their shift, drinking beer and laughing off the day as they always did.

“Okay, are you ready to tell me what happened on that call today?”

He didn’t even have to ask ‘which call’ – which might have saved him a little time to think of a better answer than the one that came out. “Nothing.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. Even his eye rolls were gorgeous. _Pull yourself together, Buck. This is getting ridiculous._ “You looked like you were gonna throw up.” Eddie stepped closer which only made Buck feel worse when he recoiled a little. “Come on, you can tell me.”

Could he? Could Buck tell Eddie how he’d been pining after him for months? How he thought he might be in love for the first time, maybe ever? That the brief kiss he’d placed on Eddie’s skin had been the happiest he’d felt in a while? Could he at least say _something_ instead of staring at the bottom of his empty bottle?

“I accidentally kissed your neck. That’s all.”

“Accidentally? Then why did you make a big deal out of it?” Good question, Eddie. Well, Buck’s Brain? Why _had_ he made such a big deal out of it? It was an accident after all. _Stupid_! Eddie saw right through his obvious, guilty expression. “Why did you do it?”

“Instinct?” _Great_. Well done. This was definitely going to get him out of the hole he had dug for himself.

“Kissing me was instinct?”

There was something in Eddie’s voice that made Buck look up, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. His eyes were so bright, so open, so…hopeful? That couldn’t be right.

Even if he was projecting that hope, Buck clearly had a lot of it, which is what he would blame for what came out of his mouth next. “I’d like it to be.”

And would he ever. Getting to kiss and hug Eddie after a tough call, kissing him good morning, goodbye, good night, _just because_. That’d be amazing. And now there was no going back. He’d said what he’d said and this was the end of it for them. Eddie would never be his friend after this.

“Do you want to do it again?”

_What?_

_Hold on._

_What??_

Eddie hadn’t just asked what Buck thought he’d asked, right? Was he trying to kill him? There was no way to answer this. If he said no and Eddie wanted him to say yes, things were done. If he said yes and Eddie wanted him to say no, things were heartbreakingly done. If he said no, and Eddie wanted him to say no, Buck would never be able to look him in the eye again, knowing that he’d been lying. If he said yes and Eddie wanted him to say yes…

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

It was Eddie who pulled him into an embrace this time, arm firmly around his waist to anchor as he pressed his body against Buck’s. This was…unexpected. And Buck was not about to question it. Not when this could be the last time Eddie ever touched him.

“I think we have the same instinct.”

When Eddie pressed his lips to the skin just above his t-shirt, Buck was pretty sure he’d died. Or was still dreaming that very nice dream he’d had a few nights ago. But no, this was real. The curve of his arm around Eddie’s back was real, the scratch of his stubble against Buck’s neck was _very_ real.

Holy shit!

Okay. This was officially the best day ever.

Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie the way he had at the scene except now, he didn’t let go for a long time. Not until they were walking down the aisle a year later.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a ton of fun writing this, so thank you for prompting me to write this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos/Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Check out my tumblr [madamewriterofwrongs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs)


End file.
